


Love Me Now || NCT 127 One Shot Collection

by innietype



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm bored, M/M, Multi, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Tags May Change, please request a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innietype/pseuds/innietype
Summary: A one shot collection based around the NCT 127 members. Please read guidelines before submitting a prompt/commission.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Everyone, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Love Me Now || NCT 127 One Shot Collection

Hello! I'm not new to AO3 or fanfiction writing in general but this is my first work on this site. I have quite a bit of experience in writing both fanfiction and more serious works; this includes prose, short stories, and manuscripts. I've decided to start this one shot collection as a fun way to practice and improve my writing style, while also motivating me to write more often than I usually do. 

Before submitting a commission please read:

  1. This one shot collection will be NCT 127-centric, meaning any prompts must me based around 127. I have no problem including members of the other units or even groups as side characters though.
  2. I will write ANY ship within 127 (monogamous or polyamorous). Platonic pairings or no pairings at all are fine as well. I will update the relationships according to what is requested.
  3. I will be selective when it comes to prompts. I also might be slow to update if life gets in the way.
  4. You can be as detailed or vague as you would like when requesting, however I might add some details if I feel they would fit the story. Basically I'm saying that I will definitely approach submissions with creative freedom. All I ask is that you take the length of your request into account—make sure it can be written in 10,000 words or less.
  5. I'm sorry to do this but please NO SMUT.



Thank you for taking the time to read the guidelines! In order to request a commission you can either leave a comment on a chapter of this story or send me a message on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/linotingz).


End file.
